1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic presentation board. More particularly, the invention concerns devices for use with conventional presentation boards and pens for digitizing lines drawn manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use various techniques for determining the position of a writing implement or stylus on a flat surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,928 to Glenn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,943 to Suzuki et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,363 and 5,073,685 to Kobayashi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,102 to Yoshimura et. al. all disclose systems in which a vibrating element associated with a pen transmits vibrations through the material of the board. The vibrations are detected by transducers attached to the board and the position of the pen is calculated from the transmission time of the vibrations through the board. A new, slightly different approach is disclosed in Pen Computing Magazine, February 1998, p. 36. Pressure-sensitive technology is used with a writing surface consisting of two conductively coated sheeted of material and spaced 0.03 inches apart. A separate touch panel at the side of the board must be used to identify pen color or indicate that an eraser is being used. Another model features a pen tray with optical sensors to automatically recognize the color of the selected pen. These systems inherently function exclusively when the pen is in contact with the board such that vibrations or pressure is transferred to the board. As a result, no special mechanism is required to distinguish writing from non-writing pen movements.
These systems typically require highly specialized board structures which renders them expensive and inconvenient.
An alternative approach is the use of airborne ultrasound signals. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,329 to Mallicoat, U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,552 to Stefik et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,354 to Hansen and U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,691 to De Bruyne. These systems employ various combinations of ultrasound transmitters and receivers arranged at two points fixed relative to a board and on a movable writing implement. The position of the movable implement is then derived by triangulation. The systems typically require an additional hard-wired or electromagnetic link between the movable implement and a base unit to provide timing information for time-of-flight ultrasound calculations. An additional switch is also required to identify when the movable element is in contact with the board.
These systems are typically limited to relatively small boards. This is because of signal to noise ration (SNR) limitations. The volume of ultrasound used cannot be very high without causing bothersome accompanying whistling noises. Additionally, in a wireless system, power considerations severely limit the transmitted volume. To generate reliable position information, the transmitter-to-receiver distance must therefore be kept small. Attempts to use different sets of receivers for different regions of a large board generally result in discontinuities when the movable element travels from one region to another.
Another shortcoming of these systems is their inability to reproduce rapid interrupted pen strokes such as performed when drawing a dashed line. Typically, the transmitter or receiver element in the pen turns off when the pen is inactive and is re-activated each time the pen comes in contact with the board. The system then takes a fraction of a second to resynchronize before it responds correctly. In the case of short strokes, the length of the operative stroke may be comparable with the response time of the system, thereby giving very poor results.
An additional problem of the airborne ultrasound digitizer systems is that the ultrasound transmitter or receiver element is mounted asymmetrically to the side of the drawing implement. As a result, the measured position is offset from the true drawing position in a direction which changes with rotation of the drawing implement. This may result in discontinuities and illegible writing in the digitized images when the drawing implement position is changed between strokes.
Finally, conventional presentation board digitizer systems are typically limited to use with specially produced writing implements. This renders them expensive since pens have a very limited lifetime. Even where the ink cartridge is separately replaceable, the components used must be of a very specific design to be compatible.
There is therefore a need for a reliable, low cost, digitizer system which may be used with conventional presentation boards of all sizes for determining accurately the position of a drawing implement on the board. It would also be advantageous to have a transmitter device for use with presentation board which can be used with a wide range of conventional writing implements.
The invention provides an electronic presentation board for use with presentation boards of all sizes. The presentation board includes a digitizer system for digitizing operative strokes of a drawing implement carrying a transmitter against the board. The preferred system includes at least two receivers mounted relative to the board for receiving air-borne signals. A processor responsive to outputs from said at least two receivers calculates a current position of the transmitter, said processor being additionally responsive to identify contact between the drawing implement and the board, thereby identifying operative strokes of the drawing implement.
An alternative embodiment of the invention provides a transmitter device for use with a system for digitizing operative strokes of a hand held drawing implement. In this embodiment of the invention, the drawing implement has a body and an operative tip. The transmitter device includes a housing having a substantially cylindrical opening terminating at a first end in an annular wedge surface with a central bore. The housing receives a portion of the body of the drawing implement with its operative tip extending from the central bore. The device also includes a retainer that is attachable to a second end of the opening to retain the drawing implement within the housing. The retainer has a spring element for biasing the drawing implement towards the annular wedge surface. A transmitter is mounted relative to the housing proximal to the central bore.